Unexpected
by chocolaolic
Summary: Ganju and Kukkaku find a stranger with an arrancar child near their house. A stranger that look strangely like their older brother, Kaien. Time-travel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Don't own anything !

Chapter 1 :

Ganju was running late. Again. He knew that his big sister would beat him up good for this but he had just gotten lost. Again.

Suddenly, the wind picked up ahead of him and he had to find somewhere to hide while a storm appeared. Then, there was a tornado and then, nothing.

The storm had die down as fast as it came. The aera he was in looked mostly untouched bar for the trees' fallen branches which matted the forest ground and the black-clad figure laying unconscious on his stomach.

Ganju approached the person and could tell, even if he could only see his back (because, there was not doubts about it, it was a man), that he was a shinigami. The guy's orange spiky hairs drew his attention immediately.

As he turned him around, he was greeted by the scowling face of his older brother. It wasn't anything that he had ever expected. To find a twin of his brother. But that wasn't the only strange thing. The shinigami was clutching a child in his arms. A green-haired child with a skule on her head.

He would bring those two people home. After all, it concerned his brother (even through it was only because of a physical ressemblance). Moreover, this would give him a good excuse to be late.

Kukkaku looked at her little brother and knocked him down for being late even through he was holding two lumps in his arms.

A shinigami and an Arrancar child. A Shinigami that strangely enough looked like her own older brother; Kaien Shiba, bar maybe for the orange hairs. Of course, he wasn't her brother, if her brother ever did something like change his hairs' colors, his own wife would kill him for it. Moreover, his reiatsu was far from behing the same as Kaien. It was too wild...too strong.

Still, this strange physical ressemblance may mean something. It would be best to tell Kaien about it.

Kaien Shiba was doing some paperwork because as the lieutenant of the 13th squad, Kaien was expected to do that.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the arrival of a red hell butterfly. Most likely, it had been send by his little sister (Only her would do something like that). He immediately felt anxious. And while he knew that Kuukaku wasn't the sort of girl to need help and that she could defend herself really well. He also knew that she wouldn't call him for nothing.

Whatever had happened, it must have been big.

He would go right now to see what happened. Paperwork could wait a little bit more. And with that he left.

Short, I know but next chapters will be longer.

I have other ideas on Bleach time travel fics, but right now I don't really have the time to write them, so if anyone is interest...Here are some of my ideas :

1 : Ichigo is sent in the past, he is surprised to see his father as the captain of one of the squads of the Goten 13.

2 : Ichigo (and friends if you want) are sent in the past, at a time in which the Vizards aren't Vizards yet but still Shinigamis.

3 : Ichigo is stuck in his younger self's body. Will he be able to save his mother? What would that change in his life?

If you want to do either of them, I would be very happy !

Bye ! Thanks for reading ! Until next time !


	2. Chapter 2

I made a small mistake in including Yachiru as a vice captain before so I change it just a bit. Thanks Emperor AK for having point it out.

Chapter 2 :

When Kaien Shiba came to his family's home, an hour after having received that strange message from his little sister, he was not prepared to be greeted by her directly. Usually, she would have sent the twins. That in itself was very worrying. Kukkaku had deemed something strange and threatening enough to call for help and to wait for him herself.

Once inside, she leads him into a room which contained his little brother and a replicas of himself with orange hairs. His look alike seemed to frown a lot and his shinigami uniform was torn apart. As if it had been cut to pieces too many time. His reiatsu was very strong, specially for someone sleeping. It was already higher than his own. THIS was worrying.

Kaien glanced at his sister to see her staring back at him intently. He nodded. He understood that look. She nodded back and mention for him to follow her to another room that the twins were guarding. A little girl was inside. A little girl with green hairs and a broken hollow mask. The child was an Arrancar. Fuck!

Kaien touched the Arrancar child broken mask. He had never seen an Arrancar before. Strangely enough, this child didn't seemed threatening at all. But then again, Kaien knew better than to judge people based on appearances. He had once to deal with a very cute pink haired girl in the Rukongai District and it had not been pretty. Even more so when the kid 's crazy father decided he wanted to fight him.

As if sensing his touch on her mask, the little Arrancar eyes began to flutter open. They widened when her unfocused eyes saw them. She yelled.

"Bad guys! Bad guys! They are going to kill Nell! Help!" The little Arrancar girl, now identified as Nell was beginning to run around the room in panic before the very eyes of the two shibas and the twins. Kaien decided to interrupt her before she could do something stupid.

"We are not bad guys." He said. That seemed to stop her straight. She turned her head toward him, a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"Are you saying the truth, Mister Bad-guy?" Asked Nell. " Are you a friend of Itsugo, then? Or Maybe his twins? 'Cos you look a lot like him."

The people in the room seemed quite taken aback. What was a Shinigami doing with an Arrancar child? The orange-haired Kaien's name was in fact 'Itsugo'. It was too strange to really think it over.

"We don't really know "Itsugo' right now. He is still asleep in another room. What can you tell us of him?"

"Itsugo is very nice. His friends and he protected Nell and her brothers from the most powerful Espadas. He went into Hueco Muendo to save one of his friend. A princess, I think."

"His friends? Who are they?" Asked Kaien, but the answer he was waiting for didn't came as there was some commotion coming from the other room. The room that held 'Itsugo' and Ganju. The twins used a little sleeping spell on Nell and the little Arrancar went to sleep.

**With 'Itsugo' :**

When Ichigo wake up, he was startled to find another face just before his, looking down at him with curiosity. A very familiar face. Ganju's face. And he did the only thing that came to him at the time, he shrieked and kicked Ganju away. Standing up, Ichigo looked over his surrounding, trying to remember what happened before he lost conciousness.

That damned Sand Hollow had attacked him just after Ulquiora had died. Ichigo could remember holding a small body in his arms as he was sucked into the giant sand storm that said Sand Hollow created. Nell...Nell was missing.

Then, Ichigo looked at Ganju in surprise. What was he doing at Hueco Muendo? What if he wasn't in Hueco Muendo anymore? Where was Nell? Ichigo didn't wasted time to voice his questions.

"Ganju? Where am I?" He asked.

"You know me?" Asked Ganju, confused as Hell by this doppelgänger of his older brother. He scratched his chin, and asked the orange haired Kaien : "What's your name? You obviously know mine, so I would like to know your."

The orange-head seemed confused by his lake of knowledge.

"Are you kidding me, Ganju? Did you hit your head or something? You don't remember me? Well Fuck ! Where am I?"

"I don't know who you are so answer that damned question!"

"I don't have time to waste talking with you! Where is Kukkaku?"

"You know Kukkaku too?"

"Of course! She is your older sister. Now where is she? Maybe she can explain why the Hell I am here and why you don't seem to remember me."

"Do you know Kaien too?"

"Now is not the time! My friends need help!"

It was at that moment that the door opened to allow Kukkaku and a man looking strangely like Ichigo in. Their eyes widened at seing their guest awake and occupied in a shouting match with Ganju.

"Ganju!" Said Kukkaku with annoyance while her older brother was looking at his doppelgänger with interest. "Stop fighting with our mysterious guest."

"Mysterious?" Wondered Ichigo at the same time Ganju was pleading with his sister.

"But, Kukkaku, he knew us. Isn't it strange that he would know us but that we don't know him?"

"You know us?" Asked the man that looked like Ichigo, only with blue eyes and black hairs.

"What is it with me and doubles?" muttered Ichigo under his breath before actually answering.

"Well, actually you are the only one I don't know."

"I am Shiba Kaien, their older brother." Answered Kaien. Ichigo stared at him. It wasn't possible.

"Fuck!" That one word summed this whole situation very well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hello! Thanks for the reviews! I know I didn't update for quite a while but here is the second chapter. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 2 :

Ichigo stared in shock at the 'dead man walking'. There were only a few solutions to this mystery: The first one was that he was somehow dreaming of this man he never meet, the second was that Aizen was most likely screwing with his mind, the third was that the other man was not as dead as people thought (even less unlikely) or he had somehow travelled to the past.

And from the look on Ganju and Kukkaku's faces, they didn't remember him. Something that would be explained by two of those theories, number two and number four.

"Why are you so surprise?" Asked Kukkaku, cutting off his train of thoughts.

"What year is it?" Wondered the orange-haired teen after a few seconds of silence.

"Why would you need to know that?" Ganju frowned.

"Just curious to know if I somehow managed to find myself very very far away from home."

"Ha, I imagine that mean that you are a time traveler. " Said Kaien scratching his shin.

" From the futur too, I think." Added Kukkaku.

"Just answer that damned question!" Exclaimed Ichigo, frustrated.

"Be graceful we took you in, brat!" yelled Kukkaku before hitting Ichigo hard. Ganju snickered in the background. Seeing this Kukkaku turned on him.

"Want to add something perhaps?" She growled. Ganju gulped and shook his head. It wouldn't do for him to piss his sister off. Kaien chuckled at the familiar scene. He missed this. His family was truly unique.

"1891."

Everyone stared at Kaien, no understanding.

"What?" Asked Ichigo.

" You asked for the date. This is your answer."

"Dumbass." Muttered Ganju.

"So now that we answer your questions, would you care to answer ours?" Inquired Kukkaku.

"Depend. But first, I would like to know something else. Did you find anyone else with me?"

"Yes, she is asleep right now, though."

" My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm from the years 2011. "

"What?" Yelled Ganju.

"Humm...Interesting... However, I would like to know if you can say anythng of the futur or if your meer presence here in this time changed the whole timeline which would mean that you can't go back as a new futur would have already taken it's place." Muzed Kukkaku aloud.

"..."

"You don't understand, do you?" Asked Kaien with a sigh.

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid!" Denied Ichigo vehemently.

"So, explain what I said for Ganju's sake, please." Said Kukkaku with a smirk.

"Basically, either this journey through time was planned and thus, there would be no consequenses or my world has disappear and I'm stuck in this timeline." Summed up Ichigo casually.

"Yes, and until we know for sure the solution to this problem you won't say anything of the futur. You might not be so bad. After all it would seem that you are smarter than you appear to be." Said Kukkaku smuggly.

"Fuck off." Growled Ichigo, which earned him a a big hit on the head.

"Alright, now that we know who the brat is, what the hell are we gonna do with him and the little Arrancar? They can't stay like that. He leaks so much reiatsu that it's a wonder soul society is not attacking us right now. If the Shinigamies of soul Society found an Arrancar and a rogue Shinigamie, there will be Hell to pay." Said Ganju.

"Don't be a coward, Ganju. He is family after all and we take care of family even if they are not even born yet." Said Kaien with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Perhaps, my dear genius of a little sister, you would be able to creat a sort of comtraption to hide particularly big reiatsu." He added, sending a sideway look at his sister.

"I think, I might be able to do just that but I will need some help from a friend if I could." Replied Kukkaku.

"Ha...That depend if you are talking about the new captain of the twelve squad." Said Kaien, knowing that his little sister was very fond of the man in question.

"No way would I ever trust that psycho!" Exclaimed Ichigo, crossing his arms with a frown.

"Kisuke might be stupid and annoying but he is not a psycho!" Replied Kukkaku, defensively.

"Kisuke? I wasn't talking about Urahara, but Mayuri." Ichigo relaxed obviously thanks to this information.

"Don't tell me that psycho became a captain."

"Unfortunately."

"You shouldn't have told us that! Baka!" Yelled Kukkaku, kicking Ichigo on the back of the head. "Now, we can conclude that something happened to Kisuke (who is obviously not dead in your time otherwise you wouldn't know about him) to make him lose his captain position."

"..."

"..."

"You want to know more, don't you?" Asked Ichigo, looking at Kakkaku blankly.

"He got you there, Kukkaku." Exclaimed Kaien with a smile while Ganju started laughting.

"Grrr!" Kukkaku kicked them all (even Kaien) before going back to the subject at hand.

"So, Kaien is going to contact Kisuke, tell him about our little situation here and see if he is willing to help. Do you agree with that?"

"Hum...Okay."

"Good. I wasn't really asking for your permition but it's way easier this way."

"What about Nel? What can we do to hide the fact that she is an Arrancar?"

"Well, first we'll have to hide her mask. We can use a hat of sort to do this. We'll see when Kisuke will be there."

"How can you be so sure that he is going to come?"

"I know him very well, Kid. He will come here to be able to study an Arrancar and a traveller from the futur. How could he lets go of such unbelibables test subjects."

Ichigo sweat dropped. Because knowing Kisuke, it was most likely true.

Urahara Kisuke was happily sipping his tea as he went over some files when he heard someone knocking on his door. Recognizing the reiatsu behind the door as being from Kukkaku's big brother, he wondered briefly why the other Shinigami was coming to see him.

Well not need to wonder for long, he would have his answer soon anyway.

"Enter." Urahara said. "Why, Hello there. What can I do for you, Kaien Fukutaichou?"


End file.
